The Broken Cycle
by corruptedchild
Summary: After 15 years of his travels, Link finds his way back to Termina through a strange turn of events. Things are not at all how he left them, and he'll be damned if he doesn't set things right again.


All I've ever wanted was to ride in on that sunset. Feel its light and breathe its life. It's painted dark shades of red. It looks much like the very field I'm lying in, soaked in red. I could pretend that it's part of the sky. Maybe then I won't feel so lost lying here, stained with blood and grass. I've been here so many times before. I would like to say that I've gotten used to it. But could I really become used to killing?

I could hear Epona, trotting up over the hills. Her long face hung above mine. She nudged my face, bringing pain to my cheek. It had been raked by something, I'm not sure what. This was only one of many. I had been injured on more than one occasion. And there was never any going back. I had been fighting for a long time. I've fought since childhood. I was thrown in all directions; I even tore through the very fabric of reality. Time was strewn in ways that I'll never be able to explain or even begin to understand.

A _hero_ as I've been called… is alone. I wasn't always left alone. Companions come and go from my life. They were there when the most tedious and violent of challenges where bestowed upon me. And of course I'm never one to say no. I can't turn away; it's not in my nature.

It was never so bad with Navi. My Navi. I still search for her. It's been fifteen years since we unexpectedly parted ways. It doesn't feel like fifteen years, not at all. Where is she now? Does she need my company like I need hers? Is she searching for me as well? I can only hope. It feels like only yesterday she was tearing me away from that hellish nightmare and pushing me out of bed.

Lazy, she called me. I always laughed when I thought of her. I prayed to the goddesses every day that my thoughts would somehow reach her.

I can keep going. That's what she would want of me. She never let me give up, not once. And I still haven't, and I never will.

Epona nudges me gently once more. It's time to leave. I've slaughtered every last one of those creatures. The village has nothing to fear any longer. All will be well. I didn't want to return to the village even though I knew I should. I didn't want to leave them wondering or siting in anticipation, anxiety racking their minds. I tried to will myself to turn away, but my conscience always got in the way of things like this. I'm sure that Epona wouldn't have let me leave without first returning.

Upon my return the village was empty. Not a single shadow was cast. Everyone was still hiding in their homes, as the sun slowly crept below the horizon. Just as I was about to take my leave I heard the slow creak of a door. I turned to see Talia. She was close in age to me, perhaps a few years younger. She always looked at me with a certain fondness.

She had somewhat taken care of me. I could even call her my friend. We did have a sort bond with one another. But something wasn't right with me. I could accept her in the way she wanted me to. If something doesn't feel right, I can't pretend that it does. I care for her, nonetheless. But only in the same sense that I would care for anyone else.

"You can come out now…" I tell her as I dismount Epona. "It's safe… They are all gone." I held my hand out to reassure her. She did need that sort of comfort being the fragile girl she was.

She strode towards me immediately, even though she looked hesitant to touch me I could see the painfully obvious worry reflected in her eyes. "Link, you're hurt."

So I was. This was nothing new to me. I've had much worse. I only felt the pain when I thought about it. "Come inside… I'll patch you up."

"I should be on my way. Give your mother a farewell for me." Just as I began to turn away she reached for my hand, gripping it firmly in hers.

"Please, Let me." Her eyes looked fearful and suddenly my inability to say no was beginning to show through again.

"Alright." I gave in.

The room was dimly lit by a small lantern. It outlined the small frame of her face.

It stung in strange kind of way, whatever it was that she spread over my wounds. I can think about something else from the pain. I've become quite good at directing my thoughts elsewhere.

"It looks deep." She whispered, as she gently applied a thin white sheet of cloth to my face. The gash ran from the corner of my right eye to the edge of my lip. "It will scar."

She filled the silence well. Even in her fragility, she had that spark that made someone look twice. She was clever, yet shy. She was strong willed, yet timid. You would have to look at her a second time to truly understand her ways.

"Men will surely fear you with such a mark." She smiled softly at me.

I reached up to touch it but my hand was slapped back down before I could. "Don't touch it! It will never heal." She was quick to put me in me place, and I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

I had only known her twenty days. I always count the days. And in these twenty days she'd become so comfortable around me. I thanked her accordingly and stood to leave. I know it was abrupt of me, but this is the part I'm least fond of.

She stood in my way, staring at me, fiery eyes burning into mine. "Do you… really have to leave?!"

"Yes." I answered without a second thought. Of course I had to. I always had to leave. For me to say that I wished to stay would be a lie. I never want that. But even if I did want to stay, I couldn't.

That familiar wind wouldn't let me. It was pulling me toward something. I couldn't stay in one place for very long before I felt that reoccurring ache to move on. I don't know if it's because I want more out of this life, or because I was looking for something out there. Maybe both.

I do know that I've always wanted something more. I would say that I grew up rather unconventionally. Maybe I was hoping to find what was missing. There's always been something missing from me. I want that piece of the puzzle that I could never find.

I stood to gather my things. I wanted this parting to be short and free of tears. But of course things never really go that way. Talia's eyes began to well up as I secured my sword in its place.

"Will I ever meet you again?" She asked.

"Time will tell." Not a yes or a no, it was the only answer I could give her.

Just as I began to pass the threshold of the door she yelled for me to wait.

"You're horse." She panted.

Epona needed rest, and treatment as soon as possible. I knew that. I had to find a stable quickly. What that would willingly accept my patronage with little to no problems.

"Yes, she is hurt. Don't worry. I always take care of her."

"I know a place just north of here, they will help you. I'm sure of it."

"North?" I ask cautiously.

"Yes… I know that you would have to pass through those woods, but for someone like you…"

"Very well." I interrupted her. I couldn't stand flattery. "North it is." I curled Epona's reigns around my fist. We walked off in the night together, small lantern lighting our way. I looked back.

"Thank you, Talia."

"Goodbye."

I was leaving. I've said goodbye so many times to so many different people. Why should this time be any different? It shouldn't be, so as always I cast it out of my mind before it bothers be enough to turn back. Eliminate the doubts.

The air felt heavy in these woods, I felt a strange familiarity as Epona and I trudged through the damp shrubbery. The ground seems to glow, reminding me of the Kokiri Forest. It was so easy to run and chase after those fireflies without a care in the world. They always seemed within reach even though I knew I would never catch them. The fairies always told me the fireflies would laugh at us.

The fairies were the only ones that could hear such a tiny thing as a firefly's laughter.

I would've liked to chase them with Navi. I couldn't of course. The second she came into my life I was thrown into everything rather quickly. But I'm sure she would've if I'd have asked her to.

I heard a soft sound brush past me. As if the wind were some sort of a conscious creature, I felt the hairs on my arm stand. A sudden light flashed past my line of vision. My senses heighten on their own accord. Epona is backing up, thrashing, and neighing. She feels threatened. I try my best to calm her, caressing her mane and whispering comforts into her ear.

That same fierce and quick flash of light flickered in the distance, its glow dizzying me. I wanted that light. I wanted chase it so desperately. It shined so bright against the darkness of these quiet woods. I saw the green of the trees become brighter. My vision was almost distorted as I was entranced by that glow. I wanted to follow it just as I had followed those fireflies.

I wanted that light like I wanted Navi beside me. The closer I got to it, the more I became convinced it _was_ Navi. Completely mad, I know. But in the very moment, I couldn't be swayed any other way. Epona seemed to be just as drawn in as I had been. Her movements were in sync with mine, slowly approaching this vein of light.

Time seemed frozen as my ears rung and my head grew heavy. A panic fled through my whole being as I saw Epona faint to the ground beside me. I tried to get through to her, bring her back. The land was shaking, the ground sinking me down, us down. I felt so impaired, I couldn't stand any longer. I collapsed on top of Epona, hoping and praying that this was all a dream, or even a trick.

It felt all too real. This wasn't my Navi. This wasn't the magic I seek. This wasn't those bright and hopeful fireflies. This was an evil one that I would not escape.

My head was swimming with fear as I began to lose consciousness. I knew that I would wake up. And when I did, I had to be ready.

I was falling. This fall wasn't to my death. It felt too familiar.


End file.
